As an important component of a security and protection system, a monitoring system provides guarantee for people's life safety and property safety.
In daily life, a most common monitoring system usually consists of monitoring cameras. For example, in a home monitoring system, a user may dispose the monitoring cameras at a door of a house and in a room. In a situation that a monitoring mode is turned on, the monitoring cameras may collect video information in a monitoring area and store collected video information in an associated device for the user to consult.
However, the above-described monitoring technology has following problems: in a situation that the user goes out, when abnormal conditions such as a stranger's visiting and an act of theft occur, the user cannot be informed of these abnormal conditions. Even if the user can know the relevant situation by consulting a monitoring record, it is generally too late. Therefore, the above-described monitoring technology has a poor monitoring instantaneity and availability.